clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin Island (location)
Arb Penguin Island''' is the place where the whole game of Club Penguin takes place. The island is surrounded by two oceans, Clam Waters and Soda Seas. Penguins are the main species of this island, along with Puffles, Fish, Crabreets, [[igloos, buland is very unclear. Club Penguin has never given players a firmtion of the island's ancient history, but there are some clues. In 2012, a new Club Penguin Times came out telling a story of the medieval ages in Club Penguin. Some of it read: "Long ago, there were five kingdoms that lived in harmony. Until one day, le dragon aroeat When Club Penguin began Beta Testing in 2005, the island was very small. Only the Town, Coffee Shop, Book Room, Night Club, Dance Lounge, Gift Shop, , Ski Village, Ski Lodge, Ski Hill, Iceberg, and the Dojo were accessible. On September 12, 2005,] were added, and in November 2005 the Sport Shop opened in the Ski Village. o exterior and penguins helped to dig it out. A few days later, Sensei revealed himself and opened the Dojo Courtyard and Ninja Hideout. By the end of 2008, at total of 32 rooms were accessible on the island. In 2009, only 1 new room was added. In November 2009, the volcano began to erupt smoke. After the volcano died down, he began construction in the volcano and in the Ninja Hideout. After it finished, the Fire Dojo opened to members. 2010 was another mixed year for Club Penguin. 8 new rooms were added, and 3 rooms were lost. In January 2010, after the Cave Expedition, the Cave Mine and Hidden Lake opened in the Mine. In March 2010, the Underwater Room opened to members. In April 2010, to celebrate Earth Day, penguins added a community garden to the Mine Shack, and the Recycling Plant was opened. May 2010 was a big month for Club Penguin. Herbert destroyed the PSA HQ, Sport Shop, and Command Room with a popcorn bomb. After the accident and the popcorn was cleaned up, these rooms were closed and removed permanently. Construction then began in the Ski Village and the Everyday Phoning Facility opened where the Sport Shop was located. The EPF Command Room and VR Room opened below the Everyday Phoning Facility. In November 2010, a great storm hit hit Club Penguin and Sensei began construction in the waterfall. After the storm, the Water Dojo opened to members. By the end of 2010, a total of 38 rooms were accessible on the island. Location Club Penguin Island is probably placed somewhere near Antarctica. Some people claim it to be Penguin Island (just off King George's Island). Rockhopper Island is rumored to be Christmas Island, off the coast of Western Australia. This is unlikely as it would take months and months to go to Penguin Island from there, even in a clipper ship such as the Migrator. Factors that point to Penguin Island *Penguin Island has one of the highest penguin populations in the world. *The Iceberg on the Map of Club Penguin Island resembles an iceberg that has been floating off the coast of Penguin Island for years. Trivia *Club penguin island is rumored to be very small, because of how it shows the island at the beginning in the Club Penguin short Best Seat In The House. Characteristics Climate "How do you find out the weather on top of a mountain? You climate!" - Joke from the Club Penguin Joke Book Club Penguin Island's climate is extremely cold, and it's always covered in snow. As seen in the comic section of the website, the Club Penguin Times does not include weather reports because it is always cold. The only exception was during June 12–16, 2009, when the Adventure Party 2009 turned Club Penguin into a tropical island or in October 1–8, 2009, when Sensei said: Stay ready. Look at the mountains, and watch for changes on the wind. On October 2, 2009, it could be seen that the smoke of the Volcano suddenly went to the left because of the wind. During the Halloween Parties, the skies darken, probably due to cloud cover and a Solar Eclipse. During the time, aurora is visible. However, rumored that it was a solar Eclipse, but it doesn't match up as the longest eclipses last for a few hours. Also, when the skies turned fiery orange, it could be because of desert winds that get caught up in jet streams and get carried over to Club penguin. Inhabitants Several animals inhabit the island, the majority of them being penguins. Other animals include crabs, worms, jellyfish, Seastar, sharks, mullets, grey fish, yellow fish (which conform a large part of the feeding of the penguin population), clams (most notably Big Bertha off the northeast coast), corals, shrimp, squids, an octopus, a lone polar bear, squid, giant squid, a giant puffer fish, and puffles (which have been domesticated and can be adopted as pets, though wild ones still remain in the wilderness). Due to the extremely cold climate of the area, the flora of the island is limited to pine trees, seaweed, and 'O' Berry bushes (Expect during the Adventure Party 2009, where tropical palm trees, flowers, and even other things grew). Surrounding islands Rockhopper Island :See Rockhopper Island. Rockhopper Island is Rockhopper's private island, where he finds rare items to bring back to Club Penguin Island. It's a small island with clean water and fruit trees. It is also the home of red puffles. Innocent Island :See Innocent Island. Innocent Island is a tropical island explored by Rockhopper. It is full of palm trees, Fruit, and even a Volcano Mouth. Not much is known about it, however. Three Little Islands :See Three Little Islands. According to a map in the HQ and another in the Ship Hold there are three mysterious islands at the left of Club Penguin Island, next to the Mountain. No-one knows what is located there. It could be Swashbuckler Trading Post, Dinosaur Island, or Shipwreck Island, but their distance suggests that it can't have been them. Iceberg :See Iceberg. The Iceberg was mysteriously discovered in March 2006. A small chunk of ice located northeast of Club Penguin Island. It can only be accessed secretly from the Map, Elite Spy Phone and by crashing on Level 3 of the Jet Pack Adventure game. No one is sure where it came from, or how long it had been there, but it's been a popular party destination ever since. The Iceberg is only visited by penguins and puffles. It looks like a small section off the Club Penguin Island. Many penguins think the iceberg is the iceberg which Herbert P. Bear came to Club Penguin on. There are rumors that you can tip the Iceberg, but you cannot tip it. In spite of this, there are still penguins trying to tip it (partly due to the stamp for drilling with 30 other penguins). It is also the only location in the map that is still a secret place, as the other former secret locations pop up when hovered over. Shipwreck Island This island appeared in the Rockhopper's Quest together with Dinosaur Island and Swashbuckler Trading Post This island has a cave on it, the Hall of The Viking Lords. Many penguins believed that there is a volcano, but this has been proved false. This island got it's name because the number of wrecked remains of ships were found here. Dinosaur Island Dinosaur Island is an island far from Club Penguin Island. This island appeared in Rockhopper's Quest together with Shipwreck Island and Swashbuckler Trading Post. It is the home of a legendary Red Gem .There is some volcanic activity on this island, as well as water, trees, and dinosaur bones. It is unknown if any penguins lived on this island, but there have been dinosaurs on this island even after they became extinct, making it a very special island. Article On Wikipedia Penguin Island http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Penguin_Island_%28South_Shetland_Islands%29 (also known as Georges Island, Île Pingouin, Isla Pingüino, and Penguin Isle) is an island, 1.4 kilometres (0.87 mi) wide by 1.7 kilometres (1.1 mi) long, which lies close off the south coast of King George Island and marks the eastern side of the entrance to King George Bay in the South Shetland Islands. Penguin Island was sighted in January 1820 by a British expedition under Edward Bransfield, and so named by him because penguins occupied the shores of the island. Penguin Island is capped by Deacon Peak, a basaltic scoria cone. Deacon Peak was last thought to be active about 300 years ago. Petrel Crater, a maar crater, is located on the east side of the island, and is though to have last erupted in or around 1905. See also *Club Penguin *Map *Three Little Islands *Rockhopper Island *Puffles Category:Islands Category:Places Category:Secrets